(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a HUD automatic correction method. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a head-up display automatic correction method and correction system which efficiently corrects a head-up display screen displayed on a windshield glass of a vehicle.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Recent vehicles have been equipped with a driver assistance system (DAS) to enhance convenience and safety for drivers while the vehicles are in motion. The DAS performs functions such as keeping track of the driving lane, generating an alarm when straying from the driving lane, maintaining a safe distance from adjacent vehicles, preventing a collision with adjacent obstacles, and controlling vehicle speed in accordance with traffic situations or road environments, using various cameras, radar sensors, etc., without any instruction from the driver.
DASs have previously been mounted only in expensive cars, but increasingly have been used in mid- and small-sized cars with a growing focus on eco-friendly, economical driving for protecting the environment and conserving energy resources. For example, the DAS may include a smart cruise control (SCC), a lane departure warning system (LDWS), a blind spot detection (BSD), an around view monitoring system (AVM), a head-up display (HUD), and the like.
Among those systems, the HUD unit is a system that displays various items of information, such as driving information of the vehicle or navigation information, on the windshield of the vehicle within the main view of the driver while the vehicle is in motion. The HUD unit can display images of various items of information on the windshield by reflecting and enlarging the images with a projector and an optical unit.
During manufacturing, the HUD unit is typically inspected in a vehicle inspection line. In this inspection process, it can be determined whether distorted images are displayed due to, for example, variation of an anti-double reflection film in the windshield, the quality of the HUD system, and/or assembly variation of the vehicle, when the images are projected to the windshield. Accordingly, since the HUD inspection process is usually performed manually by workers, the inspection cycle time increases, the work efficiency deteriorates, and it is difficult for the inspectors to manage the HUD unit quality.
The Description of the Related Art is provided above to help understanding the background of the present disclosure and may include matters out of the related art known to those skilled in the art. The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form the related art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.